Sickening
by SVUobsessor
Summary: Olivia faints at work...is she sick? EO Rated Mature but there are warnings for that content if you are not okay with it.
1. Headache

**Hey people! Welcome to my first (and probably last) sick fic.**

**This story is dedicated to my new friend: Neela149**

**I hope you all like it. Sorry for the shortness of the first chapter.**

**I don't own any of the characters, does that stop me from writing about them? Hell no!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 1

Olivia sat at her desk messaging her forehead. She had a killer headache and her nose was runny. Her hands made their way from her forehead to the bridge of her nose where she pinched, hoping that it would ease the pain.

She looked back up at the screen and tried to focus. It wasn't happening, every muscle in her body was aching. Her mind was everywhere but on the report that she had to type up.

Elliot was across the way looking up at Olivia. She seemed tired today, he knew something was wrong.

Olivia started to cough, she grabbed the nearest tissue and covered her mouth with it. Elliot decided this was the time to bring it up.

"Liv, are you sick?" Elliot asked

Olivia had her head in her hands looking down at her desk. There was a sniffle then a stuffy, "Yeah."

"I can tell Cragen if you want." Elliot said

"I need to get this report done." Olivia said

"No, you need to get some medicine and some rest." Elliot told her.

He stood up and walked over to her side of the desks. "You want to go home?" Elliot asked

"Elliot, I have two days or I am in contempt of court." Olivia said messaging her temples.

"Liv," Elliot said, "Haven't you ever heard of procrastination? Two hours, that's all I'm asking for."

"Are you going to carry me upstairs?" Olivia asked jokingly

"If you want," Elliot said

Olivia looked up at him from the corner of her eye. Olivia got up slowly and headed for the crib. Elliot was right beside her.

Olivia was almost to the stairs when she grabbed Elliot's forearm. Her eyes closed and she fainted.

Elliot caught her before she had a rude awakening with the ground. He picked her up and yelled back at the squad, "Somebody get me a thermometer."

He carried her up the stairs to the crib.

* * *

**Next chapter will be much longer. Please reveiw!!!! Tell me if it's okay or not.**


	2. Stomachache

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 2

Fin had found a thermometer and had Elliot was doing his best to do take a unconscious woman's temperature. He finally got a temperature, 103.9. Elliot picked her up and carried her down the stairs. "Somebody call a bus!"

* * *

Elliot was in the ambulance with Olivia, he was moving hair out of her face. She groaned, and grabbed her stomach.

"Oh god!" Olivia almost screamed.

"Honey, shh! It's okay, it's okay." Elliot said trying to calm her down.

The EMT was hooking Olivia up to oxygen. "Is she pregnant?"

"What?" Elliot asked in shock, "No!"

"Yes," Olivia grunted, "I'm…pregnant."

Elliot's eyes expanding, "What?" he said in utter shock.

"El," Olivia said obviously in pain, "Please don't."

"It's okay," Elliot said in a hushed tone, "You're okay."

* * *

Elliot had his head in his hands in the waiting room. Fin, Cragen, and Munch entered the hospital and made a beeline for Elliot. Cragen got up to him and sighed, "What's wrong?" he asked fearing the worst.

Elliot looked up, "She's pregnant."

Fin took a step forward, "Say what?"

"Yeah, the doctor said she was two weeks along." Elliot said

"Did she know?" Cragen asked

"Yes, I can't figure out why she wouldn't tell me." Elliot asked

"She was afraid of your judgment." Munch thought

"I wouldn't judge her," Elliot said, "You know that."

"I don't know, maybe Liv, was assaulted." Fin said

"Raped," Elliot said after a sigh, his eyes became moist and he looked down to hide it.

Casey walked up behind them, "She wasn't raped." She informed the small group.

They all looked at her with question in their gazes.

"Let me guess, pregnancy complications?" Casey asked

"You knew," Elliot said wondering why on earth Olivia would tell Casey over her supposed best friend for seven years. She didn't even like Casey when she met her.

Elliot realized his thoughts sound like those of a child's, so he tried to put it out of his mind.

* * *

Olivia woke up an hour later to Elliot holding her hand. She was groggy at first, she cleared her throat and looked to see who was holding her hand. She was thankful it was just Elliot because she expected him to be out looking for whoever got her pregnant.

"Hey Liv," he said

"Hi," Olivia said, she was looking into his eyes and she could see that something was wrong.

There was a hurt in his eyes, they seem to be asking the question, "Why?"

"Are you mad?" Olivia asked

"Mad?," Elliot asked, "No, of course not."

That couldn't quite explain what he was feeling right now. He wasn't mad, or angry at her. He was disappointed that she couldn't trust him enough to not to judge her. He could understand why she would though. In their job, you had to judge everyone on a daily basis. If a victim was single and pregnant, he would figure it was because the woman didn't use contraceptives. He knew Olivia though, she always did.

"I don't know why I didn't tell you." Olivia said

"Liv, it's okay." Elliot told her, "I understand."

"The baby, it's okay right?" Olivia asked, she had delayed the question because she didn't know if she wanted to know the answer.

"Yes," Elliot said

A look of relief immediately washed over Olivia's face.

"The doctor said that you had a cold and were probably worried about being sick and being pregnant. You had complications from stress." Elliot said

Olivia shook her head, "Stress?" she said kind of amused with that fact.

Elliot nodded, "Stress."

There was a slight smile on Olivia's face, "Thank you," she said

"For what?" Elliot asked

"Not being mad for one." Olivia said, "I really should have told you first."

"Why?" Elliot asked not really knowing why he asked it.

Olivia pondered that one for a moment before she said, "Because I love you."

The words were out in the open before she could take them back and she knew she was going to regret saying that, until she heard Elliot's answer.

"I love you too, Liv." He said rubbing his thumb across the hand he was still holding.

* * *

Olivia was lying in her own bed at home staring at the ceiling. She was contemplating what she had said earlier. _'Because I love you?'_ She thought, _'That is the most ludicrous answer I have ever given anyone.'_

He had answered back though, so what does that mean? Doe he love her as a friend or as a lover? Olivia was officially confused.

Elliot came into her bedroom with a glass of water and pain reliever. He handed her the pain reliever and the glass of water.

"You should really get back to work." Olivia said kind of out of the blue.

"Cragen told me to watch over you." Elliot said, "But if you are tired I can go back to work and leave you to get some rest."

"I gave you two hours of sleep, Stabler." Olivia said hoping it was in fact two hours.

"An hour and thirty minutes," Elliot said with a smile.

_'Damn'_ Olivia thought.

"It's okay, if you're not tired you don't have to sleep." Elliot informed her.

"Actually, I'm kind of hungry." Olivia said

Elliot laughed at her, "Next you're going to be telling me your having a craving."

Olivia laughed, "Not yet, but expect it."

Elliot smiled at her. "You know I am going to be to be here for you through this right?"

"Elliot, I can take care of this child." Olivia said

"Nobody can take care of a kid on their own." Elliot said

"Yeah, I know." Olivia said

"What do you wanna eat?" Elliot asked

"There is a frozen dinner in the freezer." Olivia said

* * *

**So it's a sick/pregnancy complication fic. Tell me what you think.**


	3. Sideache

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 3

Olivia was standing in front of the mirror. She was looking at the small curve of her stomach, but more importantly the veins.

"What is this?" Olivia asked herself looking at the road map.

Elliot walked into the bathroom with a baby tub. "Oh sorry, Liv, I didn't know you were in here."

He put the tub down on the counter and walked up behind her. He placed his hands around her and on her stomach.

"How's our baby?" Elliot asked

"Our baby?" Olivia asked looking at him from the corner of her eye.

He knew the second that he said that, it was a mistake.

"If I remember correctly you had no part in the making of the child." Olivia said

"Olivia, we haven't really talked about that yet." Elliot said

"What is there to talk about Elliot?" Olivia asked, "What do you mean?"

"The father," Elliot said

"Does it really matter?" Olivia asked not really wanting to go into the details.

"Olivia, were you raped?" Elliot asked knowing that Casey told him she wasn't but there still was a possibility Olivia lied to Casey.

Olivia turned around in his arms with a very stern look on her face. "No, I wasn't." Olivia said, "God, Elliot."

"Honey, I had to ask." Elliot informed her

"What is with you? You keep trying to act like the baby's father, which is great but now you're going a little overboard, because you're not the father Elliot." Olivia said

"O-livia!" Elliot said wondering if this was the hormones talking, then he had a slight slip of the tongue, "I want to be the father."

Olivia's eyes grew ten-fold. She didn't know what to think, or say. There was only one way she could work this out in her brain.

"I think you need to leave." Olivia said

Elliot stared at her with a look that said,

* * *

Elliot stormed into his apartment still livid because of what Olivia had said. He had helped her through all of her pregnancy since he moment he knew. He didn't think that he was going to get too attached but then again he did buy that baby bath today. Alright so he was mildly attached to this child, so what?

He walked into his kitchen and found Kathleen sitting at the table. She had headphones on and Elliot could hear a hint of it. She was leaning over a text book, and she was humming.

He took her headphones off, and she looked up.

"Hey, dad." She greeted him

"Hi, what are you doing here?" Elliot asked

"It's more quiet here." Kathleen said

"Not that you would know." Elliot said gesturing to her CD player

Kathleen stood up with a smile.

"Why don't you make me dinner?" Kathleen asked tapping on the fimilar counter.

"Of course, kiddo." Elliot said

He started to rummage through the drawers and cabinets, trying to find out what they were going to have.

"Daddy, what's wrong." Kathleen asked sitting back down at the table.

"What?" Elliot asked turning to get a glimpse of her.

"I can see it in your eyes, you're angry." Kathleen said, "It's a look you only get when you're mad about something."

"You got my smarts." Elliot said

"God help me," Kathleen said jokingly, "So what's wrong."

"Olivia is pregnant." Elliot started

"Oh, you wishing the kid was yours?" Kathleen asked very non-chalantly

Elliot raised an eyebrow, "Why would you say that?"

"Dad, it's no secret." Kathleen said, "I know you love her."

"Promise not to tell your mother?" Elliot asked

"I swear," Kathleen said

Elliot sighed and considered the fact that this was his daughter, maybe he shouldn't tell her. Which also could be a reason to tell her. He went with the latter decision. "I do love her."

"It's about time you came out of the closet." Kathleen said smiling.

"Excuse me," Elliot asked

"Dad, not in that way don't be so traditional." Kathleen assured him

"Anyways," Elliot said annoyed that his daughter had called him traditional, "Liv is pregnant and I've been helping her out. Going to all her doctor visits."

"That's really sweet of you." She informed him

"Yeah, I know that is why I am so pissed off." Elliot said

"I don't get it." Kathleen said

"She wouldn't tell me who the father was. I asked her if she was raped. She freaked out on me. Told me that I was trying too hard to be the father of the baby when I wasn't. I said something really stupid." Elliot said

Kathleen started to pull things out of the cupboards. She was pulling out the dishes for the dinner.

"Dad, you can tell me. I won't change my views on how much a dork I think you are." Kathleen said smiling.

"Thanks, Kath... I told her... that I wanted to be the... father of her child." Elliot said

Kathleen started laughing. Elliot grew a defensive look on his face. "What?" Elliot asked

"I knew it," Kathleen said

"You know me too well." Elliot says

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were in his grey Sudan. Some would say that you could cut the sexual tension with a knife. Elliot was thinking that someone could cut the anger with a knife. Olivia was thinking you could cut the sorrow with a knife.

"I'm sorry," they both said at once.

Then they laughed simultaneously too. "Can I go first?" Olivia asked

"I think I should," Elliot said

"Well I'm pregnant," Olivia said

"What is that supposed to mean?" Elliot asked

"Pregnant ladies always go first." Olivia said

"Not necessarily," Elliot said, "I always go into suspicious buildings first now that you're pregnant. Except that time you got all hormonal and shoved yourself ahead of me."

"Oh you did not." Olivia said jokingly, "I am so going first."

"Fine," Elliot said, "But from now on I get to be first into all buildings no matter how hormonal you are."

Olivia scowled at him, then her eyes softened, "I'm sorry," She sighed, "I blew up at you because I felt…weak."

"Olivia, you are anything but weak." Elliot said

"Apparently, I was showing signs of rape. So I don't know if that's true." Olivia said

"I just wanted to know why you wouldn't tell me right away. I thought we were closer than that. We do love each other." Elliot said

Olivia looked out the window and sighed. "It's never going to work." Olivia said

Elliot put his hand on top of hers. He wasn't sure if it was to comfort her or himself. Olivia glanced over and caught a glimpse of those blue eyes.

"His name was Lewis Dabbin." Olivia said, "I met him at a cop bar and we had sex. The condom broke, hints the fetus in my stomach. It was a stupid mistake but I don't regret it... because part of me really wanted a child of my own."

"Are you going to tell him?" Elliot asked

"I want to, but I'm afraid when he figures out he's going to want to take the baby away from me." Olivia said

"On what grounds?" Elliot asked

"I'm a workaholic," Olivia said

Elliot shrugged, "Better than an alcoholic."

* * *

A few hours later on Olivia's and Elliot's stake out, the suspect they were waiting for came. He was getting the key for the side door for the building he worked in. Elliot saw a gun. Elliot pointed, to Olivia, "You…stay here!" he ordered her

Olivia would have complete defied him except for the fact that they would probably tip off suspect. Elliot and the suspect disappeared behind the alley. That was when Olivia decided to follow them. She got out of the car and pulled her gun out of it's holster. Then radioed into Central, asked for back-up. She walked over to the alley, she leaned up against the wall before she turned the corner. She heard two gunshots and she said into the radio, "Shots fired!" She turned the corner afraid of what she might see.

Elliot was on the ground bleeding but Olivia was too focused on the suspect, she had to get him for Elliot. He was climbing the wall. She pointed her gun at him and yelled, "Freeze."

He was almost to the other side so he didn't do as he was told. She shot twice, one to scare him and the other to stop him. He fell to the ground on her side of the fence, the gun fell on the other side. Olivia made a run for him. She cuffed one of his hands and the other cuff she put on the chain-link fence.

She immediately ran over to Elliot.

"Oh god," Olivia said when she saw the oozing blood from his hip.

"I told you to stay in the car." Elliot said too much in pain to put anger into his voice.

"He would have gotten away if I stayed in the car." Olivia said

"Olivia," Elliot said, "I need to tell you something."

"Shoot." Olivia said applying pressure to his wound that made him moan slightly.

"I love you," he said in pain, "If I live through this I want to adopt your baby."

Olivia paused for a moment and looked up at him. She realized he was going to bleed to death if she looked at him in amazement any longer. She applied pressure again which only made him wince this time.

"Well," Olivia said, "You better live through this because you've got a baby to father."

She didn't actually think for even a moment that she was going to allow that to happen. They couldn't do that, but Elliot was going to drift off and hopefully not remember that detail. The last time she was applying pressure and she was this panicked is when Alex had gotten shot. She had lost her best friend that day.

She wasn't about to lose her best friend and lover.

* * *

**So should I...A.) Keep the tortured love thing going on and let Elliot die or B.) Think of the child and let him live.**

**You guys get to control that since I already know your answer. Lot's of reveiws means that he stays alive. A threat? you better believe it! Lol jk ppls. Thanks for reading.**


	4. Heartache

**Alright since I did a horrible job on the ending...I revised it for you guys. I guess that depression wasn't completely gone, and apparently it really effects my writing. If you read it already just scroll down to the last scene where I revised. P.S. I do spell check but somethings slip through the cracks in revision. It's not perfect but it's the best I can do.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 4

Olivia was standing where the doctor told her to stay. She couldn't help but notice there was a tear on her cheek. Elliot was the first man that had ever made her cry. She heard her name called behind her. She quickly wiped away the tear.

Cragen came around her and said, "What happened?"

Olivia closed her eyes not wanting any more tears to escape her eyes. "El, he got…shot." Olivia said

Cragen put his hands on her shoulders and then rubbed them. "Liv," Cragen said, "He is going to be okay."

Olivia opened her eyes and whispered, "He has to be."

Fin and Munch were on either side of her. "Where'd he get shot at?"

"His hip," Olivia said

"A little far away from his chest don't you think?" Munch asked

"I don't think he was aiming to kill." Olivia said

"Maybe he was aiming somewhere else." Fin said

Olivia raised her eyebrow at Fin and the smile was back.

Olivia had agreed to stay with Elliot but he had been in surgery for two hours. She was wondering if they'd have to replace his hip. She doubted it, and hoped it wouldn't happen.

Then she saw the doctor who was performing the surgery. Olivia walked over to him and said, "Are you Elliot Stabler's doctor?"

"Yes, ma'am." He said of-matter-of-factly, "You must be his significant other?"

Olivia smiled and shook her head, "No, I'm his co-worker."

"And from your look, friends too?" The doctor asked

"My look?" Olivia asked an eyebrow raised.

"You look like you have just been through a traumatic event," The surgeon said

Olivia smiled at that comment, "I look that bad?"

"No, you look wonderful under the circumstances." The doctor said

Olivia suddenly became nervous, she tried to change the subject. "Elliot has been my partner for seven years. We're friends." She told him

"More than friends?" the doctor asked

"No, would please just tell me how the surgery went." Olivia said, she had been waiting for the answer to that question for almost two and a half hours.

"It went great. Elliot will be just fine." He stated

Olivia let out a small sigh of relief.

"Are you…single?" The doctor asked

Olivia smiled and looked down, "You don't wanna date me." Olivia said

"You are quite mistaken." He said

"You don't know my name or my profession and if you don't mind I'd really like to see how my colleague is doing right now." Olivia said

"He's not going to wake up for an hour or so. If you want you can tell me your name, and your profession." The doctor said

"Olivia Benson," Olivia said, "Your turn."

"Marcus Oakes," he said, "I'm a surgeon as you can see. I specialize in facial reconstructive surgery."

"You want to walk me to the room he's in?" Olivia asked

"It'd be my pleasure." He said and started walking in that direction.

They were walking towards the elevators. Marcus was looking at Olivia, taking in all of her features. Her beauty, her grace, he wanted to know more about her.

"Olivia, what do you do for a living?" He asked

Olivia sighed, this is where it all ended. "I'm a detective, Special Victims Unit."

"Sex crimes, you help rape victims and children." He said smiling.

Olivia looked up at him, "Good answer."

Olivia was watching Elliot sleep. She wish he would just wake up already. She wanted to talk to him about the whole father factor. She wanted him to be there for her and the baby. She did love him, and wanted him to love her but it was so hard considering she didn't want to switch precincts either. There was one small fact that at the moment she wanted to deny. That small fact was that she would switch precincts if she wasn't afraid of what the future holds.

She saw Elliot's eyes flicker open, then close again. There was a groan. Olivia figured that the pain medication wore off.

"Liv," Elliot said, it sounding distorted.

"Yeah, El." Olivia said

"I made it." Elliot said quietly

Olivia smiled, "What do you want a cookie?"

Elliot smiled at her joke, "No,"

Olivia looked down.

"About what I said," Elliot started to say, "Before I blacked out, I said some things I can't really remember much, but I know I said I wanted to adopt your child. It sounds stupid now…considering our position."

Olivia stood up, and sat next to him on the bed. Elliot moved the bed to a sitting up position. "Yeah, that's probably not the best idea."

Elliot rested his hand on hers.

"I want you…" Elliot said

Olivia looked at him with a somewhat prying gaze. "Elliot what is this?" Olivia said motioning to him and her.

Elliot looked down, kind of embarrassed that he had said that. "I was hoping it was love."

"Elliot, it is love." Olivia said, "But it's forbidden love."

Elliot looked down to where he was holding hands with Olivia.

Olivia heard somebody walk in behind him. She showed the fear that somebody heard her last comment on her face. She took her hand away from Elliot's

"Mr. Stabler," said a familiar voice, "We need to check your stitches."

Olivia turned around and saw that it was the doctor that had been hitting on her. There was a nurse behind him. Olivia got off the bed immediately.

"Miss. Benson, can I talk to you?" The doctor said

Olivia looked at him, searching his eyes for an explanation. When she didn't get one she followed him out to the hall. He walked out far enough to be out of Elliot's hearing range, and then turned around.

"I thought you weren't dating him?" Marcus asked inquisitively.

"I wasn't," Olivia said

"So…now you are?" he asked a little confused.

"I'm not dating Elliot," Olivia said, "You aren't aloud to date your partner."

Marcus smiled, "But you are allowed to tell your partner you love them?" he asking wondering why he even cared.

"Marcus, he was helping me out with my pregnancy. It just slipped." Olivia said.

"He slipped or you slipped?" Marcus asked out of curiosity, ignoring the fact that he didn't know she was pregnant.

Olivia remembered back to the day she had fainted because of pregnancy complications:

_Flashback:_

_There was a slight smile on Olivia's face, "Thank you," she said_

_"For what?" Elliot asked_

_"Not being mad for one." Olivia said, "I really should have told you first."_

_"Why?" Elliot asked not really knowing why he asked it._

_Olivia pondered that one for a moment before she said, "Because I love you."_

Olivia shrugged just realizing that she had said I love you first, "I slipped."

"Well, I guess I don't want to date a girl who is in love with another man. Can you just answer a question for me, out of curiosity?" Marcus said calmly.

Olivia said, "Yes," only because she wanted to get her little encounter with Marcus over with.

"Is he the father of your baby?" Marcus asked

"No, but he might as well be." Olivia said

Marcus looked deep into her brown eyes, "Well I guess there is nothing to discuss here."

Olivia smiled, it was weak and fake but it was an effort, "Guess so."

* * *

**So is the ending okay? Tell me what you think. Thank you!!!**


	5. Morningache

**So there may or may not be a rating change to my story as of now. So if you are a little "sqeemish about the details" there is a warning before you get to the details, capeshe? So when you get to the bolded letters that say "Warning Entering Mature Content" if you are "sqeemish about the details" then close your eyes and scroll down.**

**By the way: 3, 171 hits, 10 faves, 27 alerts, and 41 reveiws as of this moment that I am typing this. Keep up the good work ppls!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 5

Olivia sat crisscrossed on the floor in her apartment. Elliot was there as usual, but they were remaining to keep it strictly on a friend helping a friend basis. Olivia had a scrapbook and various craft items in front of her. She had made a page with a pink and baby blue striped background. Then she was pasting pictures of her stomach at the different weeks of pregnancy. She was taking a picture of her progress every five weeks and putting it in the book. She was now in her second trimester, week fifteen.

Elliot came up behind her to see what she was doing. He was eating a granola bar and looking down at Olivia's work.

"You're documenting your pregnancy?" Elliot asked

"Yes, my mother never told me how her pregnancy went. I want my baby to know that she was loved, and how big I was at every stage." Olivia said

Elliot smiled at her preparedness, "That's cute."

He walked over to the couch. "You know, we could have set you up at the table. You didn't have to get on the ground." Elliot said

"It's fine," Olivia said gluing her last picture to the decorative paper.

"Fine, but promise to let me help you up?" Elliot said

"Elliot, I'm not even showing yet." Olivia said

"Are you excited for your next doctor's appointment?" Elliot asked changing the subject, knowing all too well that Olivia was a little disappointed that she wasn't showing yet.

"Yeah, I love to be poked and prodded." Olivia said showing her sarcasm.

"Olivia, this is the visit where you can see what the sex of the baby is." Elliot said with an smile.

Olivia looked up at him, "What?" she said a little surprised.

"Do you even read your pregnancy books that we got?" Elliot said

"I am on week fourteen and it has said nothing about that." Olivia said

"Well honey, you are on week fifteen." Elliot said grabbing his daddy pregnancy book from the table, and starting to read.

Olivia rolled her eyes, she hated when he pointed out her inconsistencies. "Let me guess you are already to the third trimester." Olivia said

"I have one more chapter." Elliot said.

Olivia rolled her eyes, "I'm going to be a horrible mother aren't I?" Olivia asked gathering her craft supplies.

Elliot looked from his book, "Olivia, you're going to be a wonderful mother. Look at you, you're putting together a scrapbook so the baby will see how much you loved it even before it was born."

Olivia sighed and began to get up. Elliot rushed over, and helped her but she was already up.

"Elliot," Olivia said looking deeply into his eyes, "Please don't treat me like this."

"Like what?" Elliot said, "Like a pregnant woman deserves to be treated?"

"Like an invalid." Olivia said

Elliot shook his head, smirked and shrugged, "Sorry, Liv."

* * *

Elliot cooked Olivia dinner that night. He cooked, what she was craving, which was tacos. He had to go to the store but he didn't mind. He wanted to do something for her.

Olivia was sitting there, eating her taco. Elliot had finished first. A look washed over Olivia's face.

"Baby, what's wrong?" Elliot asked as Olivia made a run for the bathroom.

A second later he heard her hurling up her half a taco. He grabbed a wash rag off the sink and washed it with cold water, then ran to help her.

Elliot came up behind her and put the wash cloth on her forehead. He grabbed the container of mouthwash off the counter closest and handed it down to her. Olivia took it and took a swig. She swished it around in her mouth and spit it out. She rolled to the side leaning up against the wall. Elliot flushed the toilet for her. Olivia took a smaller amount of the mouthwash and swallowed that.

"The baby didn't like your tacos," Olivia said.

Elliot smiled standing over her, "You have a very picky baby."

Olivia put her hand up gesturing for him to help her up. He took her hand and assisted her up into his arms. Her hand went to his shoulder, helping to steady herself.

"Our baby," Olivia corrected him.

He looked at her wondering why she had said that. He was looking at her, her hair was a little messy, but she was so beautiful. He had the strongest impulse to kiss her, so he did.

**Warning Entering Mature Content Warning Entering Mature Content**

Their lips collided with a thrust of passion. Elliot was so happy when she kissed him back. Elliot was pulling her closer, hands on her back and hips, every where. He was amazed how clean her mouth tasted considering the earlier event of the evening. Olivia's hand went up to his neck, and she was pushing him backwards.

He kept backing up, because she kept pushing up against him. He kept walking backwards until they both fell unto the bed. Olivia was on top now, she was kissing him and unbuttoning his shirt.

Elliot managed to get out from under her kiss for a moment. "Liv, are you sure?" Elliot said with a skeptiscism.

"Shh! Before I change my mind," she said kissing him again.

He rolled her over onto her back so he was on top. "I hope you said that lovingly."

"You know it." Olivia said kissing him again.

Elliot took off her shirt, then kissed her. "God, I love you."

He made trail of kisses from her cheek to her neck, trying to get his shirt off the whole time with the help of Olivia.

Olivia escaped his kisses for a moment. "I love you too."

She placed her hand on his cheek, just looking at him.

"You're so beautiful," he said

"Thank you," Olivia said with the classic Olivia smile.

Elliot moved a piece of hair out of her face, then kissed her again. Elliot unsnapped her bra, quite easily, and flung it across the room. Olivia was trying to unbutton his pants while kissing him at the same time.

"I….want….to make….this special." Elliot said in between Olivia's kisses.

"It is special," Olivia said, "I'm with the one I love."  
He started kissing her as she started wriggle off her jeans. He looked down for a moment, at her underwear. They had black lace trim with brown and black swirls on the cloth.

"Sexy!" he noted.

Olivia grabbed him by his neck and pulled him into a big kiss. She broke away and said, "Shut up and kiss me, I say that lovingly."

He pulled her panties down around her knees. He started to kiss her below her belly button, making a trail to her pussy. He started to lick, and she was already wet. He made another trail from her pussy, to her moist lips. She was trying to take his boxers off. He helped her, as soon as they were off Olivia could feel his erection lightly tapping against her wetness.

"Can I?" Elliot asked in a whisper.

There was an out of breath, "Yes," also in a whisper.

He slowly let himself enter her. Olivia felt him, hard in her but also at the same time kind of soft. He started to move slowly at first then quicker, and deeper with each thrust. He was pulling in and out of her. She was grabbed the sheets and arched herself against him. She was panting and moaning.

"Elliot…ohh god….Elliot!" Olivia moaned.

He pushed harder this time, and felt Olivia's hand on his ass as soon as he did that. Every time he pushed himself into her he heard a moan. He had himself lifted up watching her enjoy him.

"El!" Olivia said lightly digging her fingernails into his butt.

She had the most ground breaking, earth moving orgasm, and then he came a moment later. Elliot slowed his rhythmic pulsing inside of her, trying to soak up all of her cum.

Olivia gasped for breath, she hadn't realized she had been holding it. He kissed her and was still moving himself inside her. He finally pulled himself out of her and rolled over next to her, exhausted on the bed.

He noticed after all that he still had the longing to touch her, to be touched by her. He placed his hand on her stomach, right above her bump. A few seconds later he felt her hand on his forearm, nails casually moving patterns on his arms.

"Pregnant sex is so much better." Olivia said

Elliot laughed at that one.

"Sex with you is so much better." Elliot stated

"Oh thanks, you have had sex with all of two people, correct?" Olivia asked half kidding, half knowing it was a fact.

"Yep," Elliot said, "You have been the best so far."

"So have you, but I blame the pregnancy." Olivia said jokingly, knowing that it was entirely a lie.

"You know having sex during a pregnancy is supposed to decrease nausea?" Elliot said

"Where'd you learn that?" Olivia asked

"My daddy to be book." Elliot said

* * *

**Okay so...my first..."mature content" that is posted on the net. You know the routine!! Please, thank you!!**


	6. Brainache

**Thanks for the reveiws for those of you who have!!!**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 6

_"You know having sex during a pregnancy is supposed to decrease nausea?" Elliot asked_

_"Where'd you learn that?" Olivia asked_

_"My daddy to be book." Elliot said_

"You read the sex section of your daddy to be book?" Olivia asked alarmed.

"Yeah, Liv, what's the big deal?" Elliot asked

"Why'd you read it?" Olivia asked searching his eyes.

Elliot couldn't think of something to say that wouldn't make Olivia blow. He had read the book because he had been fantasizing about her. He was lost in thought searching for something to say when he heard Olivia get out of bed, she was wrapping the sheets around her.

"Honey, where you going?" Elliot asked

"I don't know…out." Olivia said going into her closet.

"Liv, please don't leave." Elliot said following her just to have the door slammed in his face.

He stood there listening to her get dressed in something. There was the sound of plastic hanger being thrown, closing and opening of drawers.

Elliot decided to say something, "You know the stress isn't good for the baby." Elliot yelled through the door.

The sound of movement stopped, and a few seconds later the door opened to reveal Olivia. "Well if you were so worried about that you shouldn't have had sex with me." Olivia said

Olivia made a run for the door, as Elliot stood there stunned.

* * *

Olivia walked into a bar. She made her way to the bar and sat down. A young woman who was tending bar came up, wiping off the counter. 

"What can I get for you?" She asked politely

"Do you have juice?" Olivia asked just now realizing she was pregnant and in a bar.

The girl smiled and shook her head, "Darling, your in a bar and you're ordering juice" She said putting her elbows on the newly cleaned surface holding her head up with her hands. "What's a matter?"

Olivia smiled nervously, "I got into a fight, with my not so boyfriend and I am pregnant."

"Not so boyfriend?" The woman asked

"Well it's kind of an affair." Olivia said with a small effortless laugh.

"An affair?" The strange woman said

"He is a co-worker." Olivia was trying to figure out why she was telling a complete stranger these details.

"That is unfortunate," the woman said she reached under the bar and pulled a pitcher out of a fridge. "Lemonade okay?" she asked

"Yeah, thanks." Olivia said

She started to pour the lemonade into a champagne glass. She handed the glass to Olivia and left the pitcher out. "Do you love him?"

Olivia, who was looking at the glass of lemonade quickly looked up into the woman's eyes. "Excuse me?"

"It's just a question." The woman said with a shrug.

Olivia looked down at the champagne glass again, thinking. There was a sigh, "I love him."

The woman smiled, "Well then you should quit being mad at him, go home."

She started to go on washing off the counters when Olivia said, "What's your name?"

"Evelyn," she said

"Olivia, nice to meet you."

"You too," Evelyn said moving on down the counter, "Go to him."

* * *

Olivia knew Elliot wouldn't be at her apartment. So she went to his, she was standing in front of his door. She was trying to decide whether or not she was going to knock. Her cell phone started ringing, she hurriedly grabbed her phone and opened it. 

"Benson," she said quietly.

There was no answer, and pretty soon there was sound of locks being unlocked.

The door swung open to Elliot with his cell phone to his ear. "I'm sorry."

The words echoed in the phone.

Olivia smiled, "Me too."

They both pulled their phones from their ears. Olivia snapped hers shut, and Elliot threw his on the counter gently. Elliot pulled her into an embrace, as they kissed.

When they pulled away Olivia said, "El, I don't regret what we did," she paused and looked down, "But it can't happen again."

"Olivia," Elliot said touching her cheek, "Please don't do this."

"Elliot we could both lose our jobs." Olivia said.

"Olivia, I want you." Elliot said

"And I am the one person you can't have." Olivia said

She sighed and walked out.

Elliot looked up, and shook his head. His eyes had tears in them.

* * *

Elliot was in his car, dialing a number on his cell. It was ringing as he put it to his ear. He turned a corner and stopped in front of his building. 

"Hello," said a woman's voice.

"Hey, Kathleen. I need to ask you a question." Elliot said

"Yeah, shoot." Kathleen said

"I am going to switch precincts. I wanted to know if I could stay at your place until I find an apartment."

"What? Dad, why. Why are you going to transfer? Did you and Olivia get into a fight."

"No, it's nothing like that." Elliot said, "It's against the rules for us to be together, in the same precinct. So I am switching."

"Liv is going to be mad." Kathleen said

"She'll get over it." Elliot said

"Dad, you know you can stay with me." Kathleen said, "But why not stay with Olivia?"

"Well, one thing, I know she'll be mad at me for awhile." Elliot said.

"Yeah I know." Kathleen said, "Well I wish you luck."

* * *

Elliot was sitting at his desk in the completely empty squad room. He had the box, the one you take when you are planning on quitting, transferring, or if you're fired. It was on top of the files that he didn't put away earlier that day. He had so many memories at the Manhattan Special Victims Unit. He also knew that any partner that would be coming to take his place wouldn't take care of Olivia like he would. Then again maybe that was a good thing. At least that way they wouldn't have another situation like the one with Gitano. 

He stood up, and started to pack the contents of his desk into the box.

Cragen stepped into the squad room, "What the hell is going on?"

"Captain, I want a transfer." Elliot said

"Before you start packing up your desk you have to receive a transfer." Cragen said, "What's your explanation."

"I plead the fifth." Elliot said with shrug, still packing up the desk.

"Fine, where are you going to transfer to?" Cragen asked

"Queens SVU." Elliot stated

"It's because of Olivia isn't it?" Cragen asked

Elliot looked into his box. "Yeah, Capt."

"Well, I wish you good luck, on both matters." Cragen answered, before walking to his office and closing the door.

* * *

**I think I should stop it here. Unless you guys don't want me to...I have a lot more ideas but I need reveiws to write em down!!!**


	7. Anticipation Aches

**I think you guys will like this chapter.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 7

Casey was making her way to the squad room. She had received a call from Captain Cragen telling her to come down. She paused when she got to the squad room taking in the view trying to figure out what was wrong. Cragen sounded like it was important. She spotted the difference right away; Elliot's desk was cleared of everything except his computer.

Casey walked into Cragen's office without so much as a warning. "Where is Elliot?" Casey asked

"He transferred," the captain said continuing to type on his computer.

"What? Where'd he go?" Casey asked

"Queens, Special Victims." Cragen commented finally looking up, "I think you should tell Olivia, because I know the first thing she is going to ask me is why I let him go."

"Alright, but I'm sure you'll be the second person added to her enemies list when she finds out." Casey said exiting the office.

* * *

Casey knocked on Olivia's apartment door. There was the sound of faint music and something else that Casey couldn't identify. Then there was a sound of Olivia's voice asking "Who is it?"

"Casey!" Casey answered

"You have a key, come on in." Olivia said sounding out of breath.

Casey's expression showed that she was suspicious of Olivia's actions. She unlocked the apartment and walked in. She immediately knew why Olivia was acting suspiciously. She was on a treadmill.

"Isn't that bad for the baby?" Casey asked

"When you're pregnant you should keep the same exercising schedule, no more, no less." Olivia said, still running.

Casey was trying to figure out how fast she was going. It had to be at least seven miles an hour.

"You should probably slow down for this." Casey said

Olivia hit a button, but she was still going at a jogging speed.

"Olivia, Elliot transferred to Queen's SVU." Casey said

Olivia's eyes got bigger. She could feel herself getting a little woozy; she reached for the button to turn down the speed. She could feel gravity take hold, and then she could see the conveyor belt getting closer, until she hit it.

The force of her body hitting the belt made her snap back into reality. The machine shut off immediately. Casey ran over, "Olivia, what the hell."

Olivia was lying on the conveyor belt, on her back.

"Son-of-bitch!" Olivia said

"I think we should take you to the hospital." Casey said

"It was just from shock. No big deal." Olivia said sitting up.

"I should of told you to stop first I'm sorry." Casey apologized

"Please, if it's anyone's fault it's Elliot's." Olivia said starting to get up, with Casey's assistance.

"God, Olivia don't blame him." Casey said with authority, "You have this wonderful guy who loves you and I know you love him too. Do you know what I would give to have a guy that would give up his job just so we could be together?"

Olivia pondered that one for a second. She nodded, "Yeah, I guess I shouldn't be mad at him, but why didn't he tell me before he did it?"

"Do men ask before they propose to a woman?" Casey said

"Well, no." Olivia said feeling defeat of their little argument.

* * *

Olivia found herself in front of Elliot's door to his apartment again. She didn't hesitate to knock this time. There was the sound of something dropping and the door swung open.

Olivia smiled, "Hey."

"I have to go." Said a woman's voice behind Elliot.

Kathy appeared in the doorway and pushed pass Olivia. Olivia's eyes widened as she followed Kathy with her gaze. She turned back to Elliot and gave him a inquisitive look. Elliot saw that she wasn't mad at him, so he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the apartment.

He shut the door behind her.

"What was Kathy doing here without the kids?" Olivia asked

"She found out about us, and was a little steamed." Elliot said

"What do you mean?" Olivia asked

"I think her exact words were, 'I cannot believe you've been banging that Olivia slut.'"

"Considering you guys are divorced now, God forbid." Olivia said

"So I take it you know?" Elliot asked, making an abrupt subject change.

"Yes, I know you're going to transfer." Olivia said, "And I really wish you would have told me first, because Casey told me while I was on the treadmill and I fell."

"What?" Elliot said, "Liv, are you okay?"

He pulled her to his chest, "Elliot I'm fine," she protested.

"Okay," he said not letting go.

"Why aren't you mad?" Elliot asked

"Huh?" Olivia asked a little confused.

"I thought that you would've been mad at me because I didn't tell you first." Elliot said

"You knew that I would have been mad, and you did it anyways." Olivia said quite harshly, now getting mad.

"Olivia," Elliot said swearing her mood-swings were getting worse.

Olivia smiled, "El, I'm kidding."

Elliot let out a breath that was half a sigh and half a laugh. "You're a brat." He said kissing her, and pulling her closer.

"Guess what I have to do today." Olivia said

"What?" Elliot asked

"Get poked and more importantly prodded (meaning with a transducer to get an ultrasound)." Olivia said, "Wanna come?"

"Olivia, you know I always come to your visits to the doctor." Elliot said.

* * *

Olivia was on the clinic bed, her legs up in the stirrups. They had a sheet over her legs. The doctor was running the transducer over Olivia's pregnant abdomen. Elliot was holding her hand, tightly

"The picture should be up in a moment," the female doctor said.

Sure enough a second later there was an ultrasound up on the screen. Olivia was searching the screen for the gender of the baby.

"Would you two like to know the sex of your baby?" the doctor asked

"Yes," they both said at once.

Olivia and Elliot glanced at each other, with a smile. The doctor studied the screen for a moment or two.

"Your baby is a…."

* * *

**Now it's time to vote, boy or girl, feel free to add your comments in with the votes.**


	8. Achy Breaky Heart

**Hey people. Thanks for the reviews! The votes really helped with my decision. Sorry to the three people who voted for a boy. I made it to where you could vote so now I have to go with it. Thanks for the feedback, you guys are doing awesome.**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 8

"Your baby is a girl," The doctor said

Olivia squeezed his hand, looking to him with a smile. He smiled back at her.

"That's great, Liv." He said smiling.

Olivia let out a small laugh, "You wanted a boy didn't you?"

"No, I wanted to share a baby with you, that's all I can ask for." Elliot said

Olivia shook her head, "Whatever you say."

Elliot's phone started to ring, he answered it. Nodding to the doctor and walking off with the cell phone that he was supposed to shut off.

"Stabler," he stated

"I need you and Olivia on a child abuse case. Do you need me to call her?" Cragen said getting straight to the point.

"Actually no, I am with her at her doctor's appointment right now." Elliot said

"Well, if she needs to stay that's fine." Cragen said

"I think she is done, so we'll be there soon, where's the address?" Elliot asked

* * *

Olivia and Elliot were in the apartment of a woman in her late forties. She was standing there with her 6 month old step-grandchild in her arms. The child was wrapped in a blanket; she was now in a clean outfit. Olivia was trying to figure out where the abuse was.

"This is my step-granddaughter Eva Lucas. I found her outside my door this morning. She was starved and she has a…burn, on her thigh."

"We're gonna need to take her into the precinct, then she is going to have to go to a foster home until we make sure you are an adequate parent."

"I am a foster parent though." The woman said, going to a filing cabinet.

She came back and handed Olivia a sheet of paper. It was her foster care license, with her name printed on it; Roseanne Taggart.

"We still have to take her into the precinct to document her wounds. What's her mother's and father's name?" Elliot said.

"Galena Taggart, is the mother, and Manolo Lucas, is the father." Roseanne replied, "Manolo, is the one who burned her. I know it."

"Alright," Olivia said as she heard the front door opening. She looked up to a teenager. She had a curious look in her eyes.

"Mom, what's going on?" The girl asked

She slightly turned, "These are detectives honey."

The girl realized that she had Eva in her arms and ran over. "Detectives, this is my daughter, Kailey Taggart."

Olivia smiled at the girl and she smiled back, taking the baby from her mother.

"I'm sorry Kailey but we are going to have to take your niece to the precinct now." Olivia said

Kailey immediately got a heartbreaking look on her face. "Awe, I haven't seen in her in two months. She's grown so much."

Olivia got an idea, "You know what, sweetheart? We are going to take Eva and get this all taken care of then we are going to come back, then you'll get her all you want, okay?"

Kailey gave off a weak smile, "Alright."

* * *

Olivia documented everything while Elliot wrote up some paperwork. Then they took Eva back to the Taggart's and documented that also. Then they tried to find Manola for a couple hours. It was kind of hard to find him considering he was homeless and didn't have a job. Not to mention his parents were covering for him.

Olivia and Elliot were headed out to his car. "This is going to be really hard to prosecute." Olivia said

"It's going to be hard to get evidence period." Elliot said.

"I know," Olivia said, "Do you think there is something weird about that mom?"

"Roseanne?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Olivia stated.

"I didn't see anything but maybe it's your maternal instincts." Elliot said

Olivia gave him a quizzical look, not really believing she had a maternal instinct yet.

* * *

Olivia and Elliot went to her apartment considering Elliot's didn't have much furniture, because he was in the process of putting it in storage. Olivia told him that she could help move things to storage but he wouldn't let her because of the baby. She would have asked him to stay with her but she didn't want to do anything with him until the transfer was official.

Elliot was making two sandwiches, he was in the process of toasting the bread. She was sitting at the bar watching him make it all.

"El, when is the actual transfer?" Olivia asked

"Well, I thought there was an opening but somebody must have jumped at that chance." Elliot said

"Well do you think they'll quit?" Olivia asked

"I talked to a colleague there. She said the guy won't last a week." Elliot said

"That is good." Olivia said

"Why?" Elliot asked

"Well I think we should hold off dating until it's official." Olivia said running her finger along the counter averting her attention.

"Olivia, we've already been dating." Elliot said

"Elliot, I don't want what we have to be considered an affair." Olivia said

"It already is," Elliot said getting annoyed, "I've waited almost eight years for you, Liv. I don't want to wait anymore."

Olivia sighed, "And you think I do." Olivia said raising her voice a little.

"What's gonna happen if we date? We won't show it at work, where is the harm?" Elliot said

"Elliot, I won't risk it." Olivia said

Elliot cut the sandwich in half, and put it on the bar. "Well I still love you."

Olivia looked up at him with a fake glare.

* * *

There was the sound of her cell phone going off. She turned around in the bed trying to find the phone. Elliot started to stir beside her. She flipped open her cell phone, and said "Benson."

She looked at the clock it blinked 1:56

"We've got a problem with the Taggart/Lucas case." Cragen's voice said

"What's the problem?" Olivia asked

"Kailey Taggart is in the hospital. She suffered from a minor concussion." Cragen said

"Gosh, what happened?" Olivia asked

"Who knows, mom said Kailey fell and hit her head." Cragen stated

Olivia and Elliot walked into Kailey's hospital room. She was sitting up reading a book, or pretending to.

"Kailey," Olivia said, "You up for some questions?"

Kailey looked up from her magazine and Olivia could see that she had been crying.

"Yeah," Kailey said quietly, "I'm ready."

Olivia walked over to the bed and sat down on the edge of it. "Do you remember much?"

Kailey ran her fingers through her hair, "Yeah, too much."

"What happened?" Olivia asked

"Well, my mom was giving me the sex talk, again. I had a headache and I just wanted her to stop. So I told her that I was into girls, it didn't go too well. She got up and she called me a whoring fag. Then she pushed me and I can't remember the rest." Kailey finished

"Honey, where's Eva?" Olivia asked

Kailey looked down, "I have no idea. Probably with Mom and Dad, who probably went home."

"Thank you," Olivia said getting up.

* * *

Olivia stood in front of Roseanne again only in her dining room this time. She was telling Olivia her side of the story, which Olivia was showing classic signs of not believing.

"Well you see she probably just doesn't remember that she ran up stairs after our little fight, she accidentally fell on the top step and hit her head on the table in the hall." Roseanne explained a little too calmly.

Olivia was getting angry at this woman, "You know, I don't believe that. I think that you are saying that to protect yourself from assault charges."

"Excuse me?" Roseanne said

"You heard me," Olivia said hostilely

Roseanne pushed Olivia on to the ground. "What did you say?" She yelled.

She picked up a bat that was leaning against a wall. Elliot was coming around the table. Roseanne started to swing the bat violently.

"Elliot, duck." Olivia yelled from the floor.

The warning came too late, and Elliot was hit in the head and hurled to the floor. He landed on his stomach. Roseanne walked over ran over to where Olivia was laying on the floor. She pulled her leg up to kick Olivia.

Olivia rolled under the table to avoided the kicks. She rolled onto her back, looking up at the glass of the table. Elliot was up on his knees, and he saw Roseanne baseball bat up above her head.

Elliot wanted to shield Olivia and the baby from the glass, so he jumped under the table. He covered her body with his, as he heard the glass break. The next thing he knew there was a sharp pain in his back.

Elliot moaned in pain and rolled off of Olivia onto his side. Olivia sat up moving and realized she was bleeding from minor cuts on her hands. She ignored the fact and looked at Elliot's wound.

Roseanne was standing there with the bat looking terrified. Olivia yelled at her to call an ambulance. Olivia pushed Elliot onto his stomach, and looked at the glass.

* * *

The EMT was pulling the glass out of Elliot's back slowly. He was groaning in pain. The glass was out and then started to stitch him up catching the blood with an already stained rag.

"And how did this happen?" She asked as Olivia walked up behind the ambulance.

"My partner was pushed to the floor by the assailant. She said something that fired up the assailant more. Lady grabbed her son's bat and swung it at me, which landed me on the floor next to the table. I saw her bringing the bat up over her head. Olivia's pregnant and I had to protect her and the baby. I shielded them with my body." Elliot explained.

"Well, the baby was lucky. If this would have happened to your partner, she would be undergoing a miscarriage right now." The EMT said not really paying attention to Olivia standing there.

Olivia looked down thinking of the thought of losing her baby girl. Elliot looked back and realized that Olivia heard that.

"Olivia," Elliot said trying to comfort her.

She gave a fake small smile and then walked off.

* * *

**I hope you like. You know the routine.**


	9. Name Ache

**Hey people. I finally got this chapter out. It is suddenly a songfic, sorry if you don't like those. It'll be so much better if you get the song before hand and play it as you read the lyrics below. So the song is Lavinia by The Veils. If you have Limewire or can otherwise get it...do so...it'll make it so much better. If you don't and don't already own the song, well it still makes sense.**

**Enjoy...I hope.

* * *

**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Chapter 9

Olivia was sitting in the Captains office, sitting across from his desk. She was tapping her fingernails on the arm rest, in a beat to a song. Cragen walked into the office from the side door. He glanced up at Olivia taking in her state of mind and sitting down.

"You needed to talk to me?" Olivia asked

"Yeah, I think it's time we need to put you on a desk, because of your pregnancy. You are starting to show and Elliot told me about the incident with the glass. That the baby would have died."

"Captain, it was just an angry person. Elliot is always there to back me up and he proved that." Olivia said

"He is not going to be there to back you up as of tomorrow." Cragen said

"Excuse me?" Olivia asked

"The transfer went through," Cragen said, "He starts tomorrow."

Olivia avoided Cragen's gaze by looking away. She wasn't ready to face the whole not having him there to protect her anymore, not that she would admit it to herself or anyone else.

"Well, good for him." Olivia said, "It's great that he can be closer to home."

"Well, if you ever want to talk about it, I'm here." Cragen said secretly trying to pursuade her to tell him.

Olivia nodded, "It's fine, we're going to stay in touch."

* * *

She walked up to Elliot a few minutes later. He was rummaging in his locker, he had just arrived. 

"El," Olivia said

He glanced over to her, "Yeah?"

"When are we going to tell Cragen about us?" She asked

"Probably starting when we become us again?" Elliot said half jokingly.

"Oh you're cute," Olivia said sarcastically.

"Tomorrow after my first day at work?" He asked waiting for approval.

"That'll work." Olivia said

"So can we meet tonight?" Elliot asked, "Since it's my last day?"

"Hmm," Olivia said, "Only cause I miss you."

"You see me everyday." Elliot said questioningly.

"You know what I mean." Olivia said with a seductive grin.

Elliot rose an eyebrow at her response.

* * *

Elliot opened his apartment door later that night. Olivia invited herself in, and immediately kissed him. Elliot was a little taken aback by the force and passion in the kiss, but still soaked up the attention. 

When she broke away he asked, "What was that for?"

"Making up for lost time." Olivia said

He decided to close the door behind her. He intertwined his fingers in hers, and went to the couch, lightly pulling her behind him.

"I added to the baby's book." Elliot said

"Oh," Olivia said, "Thank you. Can I see?"

She grabbed it before she eased herself onto the couch. Elliot settled himself next to her. "Of course."

Olivia had turned to where she had left off. There was her ultrasound picture, on cute decorative paper. It had the letters B-A-B-Y spelled out over the top of the page.

"I was thinking we could put the baby's name right here." Elliot said, "Baby so-and-so."

Olivia smiled, "Yeah, about that…"

Elliot stroked her hand, "Hmm?"

"I still have no idea what to call her." Olivia said

"Can I suggest a name?" Elliot said

"Yes of course, you are the going to be the daddy." Olivia said

Elliot stood up, "This name kind of has a song to go with." He stated, "You can tell me if you hate it. It's sort of a uncommon name."

He put a CD into the stereo. What he had just said made her a little nervous, but she was going to stay optimistic about it.

A beat started playing.

See my love is asleep on the floor,

In a pose thats familiar.  
See my son will just send you to war,

If the battle don't kill ya.

I've a change in mind,

Calling all the time,  
But I don't want to live

At your side though the rose is vermillion.  
And i find it so hard to survive,

Without when within you.

My sweet Lavinia

All my children asleep on the floor,

In a fire in the winter.

I don't know if I've been there before,

But the colors familiar.

I have an age in mind,

Calling all the Time

For my sweet Lavinia

My sweet Lavinia

My sweet…

"Lavinia," Olivia said pronouncing it just as the singer did, "I like it."

* * *

**Okay, so the name is a little unique...but I like it. Tell me what you think, about the name and the chapter, please.**


	10. Jealousy Ache

**Hey, guys! Here's the next Chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 10

Olivia heard a small noise in her sleep, it was getting increasing louder. She moved a tiny bit, realizing she was still lying on Elliot's chest.

"Sweetheart," Elliot's voice said, "Your phone is ringing."

Olivia realized that it was her ring tone, Lavinia. It was a month after they had chosen the name. So her belly had grown, a lot. She lifted her head off his chest and looked up to see her phone. She took it from him, and stated her last name.

"Benson," Olivia said

"Liv, I know you're on Maternity leave but do you think you can handle going out in the field? This is a sensitive case, and I'm sort of skeptic about sending the sex crimes newbie out there alone."

Olivia inhaled hoping her voice wouldn't sound groggy. "Yeah, why's it so sensitive though?"

"It's a child victim." Cragen said, "She went missing two days ago. Showed up this morning at a Mc Donald's. I don't know all the details."

"A Mc Donald's?" Olivia asked for clarity.

"Yep, 6th and Lexington." Cragen said

"Weird," Olivia stated, "So I'll meet the new detective there?"

"Yeah, her name is Kacy Gallo." Cragen informed her.

"Okay," Olivia said, rising out of bed and snapping the phone shut with two fingers.

"Where you going?" Elliot asked as she headed for the closet.

"Mc Donald's," Olivia said still thinking that was a bit amusing.

"Who are you meeting at Mc Donald's?" Elliot asked thinking that was a little weird.

"The new detective," Olivia said now in the closet, "The Captain wants me to makes sure she can handle it considering she's a newbie."

"You're going out in the field?" Elliot asked sitting up.

"Yep," Olivia said cheerfully, she hated being cooped up at a desk.

"Olivia, what about the baby?" Elliot asked

"El," Olivia said, her head appearing from behind the closet door, "It's just the taking the statement part."

"I know, but shit happens." Elliot said

* * *

Olivia walked up to the yellow tape that said "Police Personnel Only". There was a uniform standing to the side of it. He was there to make sure that only police went through. He looked at her pregnant belly and said, "Ma'am, this room is closed to Police Personnel only."

Olivia gave him a look and dug around in her giant coat for her badge. She found it and showed it to him. He muttered an apology and gestured for her to go through. She looked at the yellow tape that was about belly high and decided that she couldn't bend over that far.

She untapped it, which was technically the officers job but she did it anyways. She walked through and re-taped it. She saw that they were in the playroom of Mc Donald's. She walked up to the small group, "Is the victim up there?" she asked

"And you are?" A male uniform, who was kind of overweight asked.

"Olivia Benson, Special Victims Unit." She stated.

"Shouldn't you be on a desk?" He asked

"We're short handed." She explained, wondering why Munch or Fin weren't the ones here.

"She's up there, seven years old, scared to death of men. I sent my partner up there and she started screaming." He told her.

There was a little girl standing there with her mother, with the officer.

"My captain said she had been missing, how'd you guys figure that she was the missing girl?" Olivia asked

"Children were playing up there and this little girl." He said pointing to the girl holding her mother's hand. "Told her mother that she saw her on the television this morning, they were watching a national news program. She went missing from New Jersey, two days ago." He explained.

Olivia looked up at the jungle gym. There was enclosed tubes all the way up to a landing, which was also enclosed. They were small, only big enough for skinny adults and children. The only tube to get up there slanted immensely.

"Yeah, don't think I can make that."

"I can," said a voice behind her.

Olivia turned around and saw a woman who was in her late twenties. She was skinny, definitely could make it up there. She was pretty too. She had thick brown hair that was currently up in a ponytail. Darker colored eyes, probably hazel. She was wearing casual clothing. Which was a tight black t-shirt with jeans, and black skating shoes.

"You must be Kacy Gallo." Olivia said

"Yes, you must be…" she paused to let out a small giggle, "Pregnant? Please to say yes."

Olivia smiled and nodded, "Yes."

"Thank god, I just didn't call someone fat." Kacy said, "No offense but aren't you supposed to be on a desk."

"My captain sent me here to make sure you don't screw up. So, I'm going to warm you, this child had probably been through a lot in the last two days. Be gentle, and please don't make me drag my pregnant…butt up the tube to do it right." Olivia said, she knew it was harsh, but it was Special Victims, one mistake could cause a victim not to chose to make a statement at all.

"I have a little experience with this," Kacy said

"How so?"

"I have volunteered a little at the national abuse hotline." She said

That made her really qualified. Olivia wondered why Cragen hadn't told her this. Olivia said, "Well then, by all means."

The new girl started up the tube as Olivia waited below.

She reached the top and spotted the girl's blanket sticking out behind a corner. She crawled over to the small bubble where you could look out over the playroom. Kacy looked around the corner and smiled at the girl.

"Hey, can I sit here?" Kacy asked gesturing to a spot on the other side of the bubble.

The girl shrugged and Kacy took that as a yes. She climbed into the plastic bubble across from the girl.

"I heard that your mommy and daddy couldn't find you for a couple of days." Kacy said

She nodded.

"You know that whatever happened to you isn't your fault." Kacy stated.

The little girl nodded, "Rudy told me that I couldn't tell you what happened, he told me that I'd die."

"Who's Rudy?" Kacy asked with a sweet tone.

"I don't know but he toll me I could call him that." She said quietly.

"Well, you know what, why don't we go down the slide and we'll talk about Rudy. I promise I won't let anything happen to you, and you only have to talk as much as you want." Kacy said

"Okay, I am a little hungry." She stated still being a little shy.

Kacy crawled towards the slide looking back to make sure the little girl was following. She got to the slide and said, "Why don't you go first, my friend is down there. She'll catch you, she's a nice pregnant lady."

"Okay," she said

"She's coming down." Kacy said in a raised voice.

The girl went down, and then Kacy did. As she came out into the light she heard Olivia say, "Nice work."

Kacy smiled and nodded, standing up and dusting off her pants. "Thanks."

* * *

Olivia walked into Elliot's apartment later that night. She dropped her keys on the counter as Elliot looked over the counter, he smiled.

"Hey sweetie, how was work?" He asked

"Well, our new detective is qualified." Olivia said walking around the counter to the bar.

"That's good, is he nice?" Elliot asked

"He…is a she." Olivia said, "And she's nice."

"That is good," Elliot said wiping the counter off, "I sense there is more though."

"She's good, really good. She convinced a kid victim to come out of a jungle gym in like not even five minutes. She even volunteered on the national abuse line."

"So what she's experienced," Elliot said, then laughed about his next thought, "What you afraid she's going to take your place."

"Yeah, a little." Olivia said

"Is that baby blocking the oxygen to your brain?" Elliot asked

"Elliot, there are going to be two fill-ins if they are both better detectives than I am, it is possible that they could take my place." Olivia said

Elliot let out a small chuckle, "That's not going to happen. If they were going to drop anyone it would've been me, and I'm already out of the running."

Olivia laughed knowing that wasn't true.

* * *

**Keep the reviews coming, I love em!**


	11. Pregnancy Aches

**I am so sorry for the long wait, I had a writers block on this one. Sorry for the first part, but the end is really fluffy**

Law and Order: Special Victims Unit

Sickening

Chapter 11

Olivia was sitting at her desk doing paperwork. She was so tired of it too. She wanted desperately to talk to a victim, or something more productive. She was really fatigued. She rested her head on her hand, she noticed her face felt puffier. Remembering there was a mirror in her desk she opened a drawer, and grabbed it. Holding it up to her face she noticed that her face was swollen, her cheeks were bigger than usual.

She looked up at Kacy to see if she was paying attention. Kacy had headphones in doing her paperwork and was unaware of Olivia's problem.

Olivia reached across the desks and pulled the headphones off of Kacy's head. Kacy immediately looked up, "What?"

"I'm going to go lay down to see if this swelling will go down." Olivia said

Kacy noticed the swelling, and Olivia's eyes were watering.

"Your eyes are leaking," Kacy said, "Go ahead."

"Thanks," Olivia said getting up and heading towards the crib wiping her "leaking eyes".

"I'll check on you in an hour," Kacy said concerned about Olivia and the baby. She assumed this was normal considering Olivia wasn't freaking out.

-----

Kacy sat on the mattress next to Olivia, with a hand on her shoulder. She lightly shook her, to wake her. Olivia turned groggily, with a moan.

"Feel any better?" Kacy asked taking in the status of Olivia's swelling, it had gotten a tiny bit worse.

Olivia sat up taking in her surroundings, "Just tired, how's the swelling?"

"Little worse," Kacy said nervously.

"I think I need to call Elliot." Olivia said

"Well is this normal?" Kacy asked, not wanting to call Elliot if it wasn't normal.

"Not that I know of," Olivia stated

"Maybe we should call your OB then." Kacy said

"Probably not a bad idea," Olivia stated getting out her cell phone. She went through her address book and pushed the contact that said Dr. Richards.

"Richards,"

"Hi, it's Olivia Benson." Olivia said

Before she could reply there was an, "Olivia," He was a chipper man, for forty, "How's the baby."

"Well, I think she's good." Olivia said, "But my face is swelling, and so is my belly. Is that normal?"

"It depends," he said, "Olivia why don't you take your blood pressure and tell me what it is."

Olivia paused, she covered the phone and said to Kacy, "Can you run downstairs and check if we have a blood pressure monitor?"

Kacy nodded and left the room in a hurry. Olivia explained to the doctor what was happening. He said he would wait.

They took it and it was an whopping, 157/112. Olivia told the doctor what it was and he instructed her to go to the hospital immediately, they were going to induce labor.

Olivia was befuddled, if she was going into labor now she would have a premature baby.

"Labor?" Olivia asked making sure she hadn't heard wrong.

"Labor, you're gonna have a preemie." The doctor told her, still optimistically.

Olivia was quiet for a few moments, "Oh—wow." Olivia said

"Yeah, I'll meet you at the hospital dear." He said

Olivia hit the end button on her phone, she looked at Kacy. "I have to go to the hospital."

"What? Do you need me to take you?" Kacy asked alarmed standing up and almost hitting her head on the bunk above her.

"My OB said I could drive myself, could you tell Cragen that they're going induce labor, and to call Elliot and tell him to meet me at Bellevue." Olivia said.

"Y-yeah."

Olivia was gathering up her stuff frantically, even though the doctor told her to take her time. She was stressing out, what if the baby didn't make it?

Kacy accompanied Olivia down the stairs, making sure a fall didn't happen. Olivia left and Kacy went to Cragen's office.

Kacy knocked on the glass of the door. When she heard a come in she walked in. Cragen knew it was her because no one else knocked.

"Umm, Captain?" Kacy said

"Yeah," he asked not looking up from his computer.

"Olivia, had to leave because she's going to have the baby." Kacy stated calmly.

He looked up, "What?"

"Olivia…left….going to have baby." Kacy said summarizing what she just said.

"She's not due for another two months." Cragen stated

"Excuse me, Olivia left, going to have a premature baby." Kacy said figuring she better restate it once more, "They're going to have to induce labor, Olivia has high blood pressure."

"Oh," Cragen said

"Olivia want's you to call Elliot." Kacy said, "Tell him to meet her at Bellevue."

"Wait," Cragen said, "Why don't you call him?"

"Because Olivia told you to, Sir." Kacy said

"You know more, than I do." Cragen said, "You call him."

Kacy stood there with a blank expression on her face, "Oh…k." Kacy said shutting the door. She pulled out her cell phone and realized she didn't know the number. She walked over to Fin's desk, and asked for Elliot's number. He then wanted an explanation and she gave him one.

She dialed Elliot's number and waited for an answer. She was a little nervous considering she had never met the guy before and here she was going to tell him his baby…no his best friends baby was going to be born premature.

"Stabler," he stated professionally.

"Hey, it's Kacy Gallo, Olivia's co-worker." Kacy introduced herself.

"Yeah, is everything okay?" Elliot asked

"Olivia wanted me to tell you meet her at Bellevue." Kacy said

"What?" Elliot asked, "What happened."

"She has high blood pressure." Kacy explained knowing she was a little too subtle, "Her doctor wants to induce labor."

"Oh god, is she there alone?" Elliot asked

"Yeah," Kacy said, "She left right away."

"I'm heading there now," Elliot said

"Ok," Kacy stated

"Kacy," he said

"Yeah?" Kacy asked

"Thanks," Elliot stated

"Yep," Kacy responded with a nod.

-----

Elliot ran into Olivia's hospital room, to see her laying on her side with her eyes closed. She had a hand on her stomach and she was shaking.

He silently walked up, and touched her hand. She quickly opened her eyes, "El," Olivia whispered.

"Shh…" Elliot whispered, "I'm here."

He noticed something that he usually never saw in Olivia, that was unmasked fully. It was fear, her shaking and the look in her eyes. She was afraid that the baby wasn't going to make it.

"Liv," Elliot spoke, still whispering, "I'm going to talk to your doctors, but I'll be right back."

"Okay," She whispered back closing her eyes again.

Elliot headed for the nurses station. He stopped and waited for a nurse to get off the phone.

"May I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"Olivia Benson, in room 108, she's really stressed right now and I was wondering if we could get her anything to calm her down. She's shaking, I've never seen her like this." Elliot said, "I'm afraid the stress might hurt the baby."

"We'll get her something, why don't you go in there while I get it, your presence might calm her down."

Elliot nodded and headed back to the room.

-----

After the nurse had given her a shot to make her relax, she stopped shaking. She was trying to go to sleep now, but couldn't stop thinking about the baby. Hoping she'd be alright.

"Liv, you need to get some sleep. You have to give birth tomorrow." Elliot said

"I know," Olivia said

Elliot laid a hand on her stomach, and saw her close her eyes. He intertwined his fingers with hers making sure she knew he was there for her.

"El," Olivia whispered

"Yeah, babe?" Elliot asked

"You're gonna be there tomorrow right?" she asked

"Liv, is that shot making you loopy? Of course I'm gonna be there."

"Well, you don't have to be, and you also have work…so I didn't know." Olivia said

"I already took three days off." Elliot said, "And if I need more then I will take them."

"Okay," Olivia said

"Now go to sleep," Elliot ordered lovingly.

* * *

**Thanks for Reading.**

**Reviews are love.**


End file.
